


Your Majesty

by cloud_diver



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, DreamNotFound - Relationship - Freeform, Forgive Me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Submissive Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Throne Sex, blowjob, dream is his knight, george is king, imagine george had more time being a king lmao, its 7 am and i havent slept, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_diver/pseuds/cloud_diver
Summary: Then George feels it; Dream’s hands on his neck and cheek, and he’s suddenly pulling back. Dream whines at the loss but does not complain. George takes a moment to drink in the sight of Dream, his mussed-up hair, his kiss-swollen lips.Only I can make him look like this, George thinks viciously.Or,Dream submits to his King.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 376





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Post Trainwreckstv podcast, someone said that submissive Dream was appealing. So I made it happen. Take note that this was set post the destruction of L'Manburg where George was crowned King after.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed and written like I was in a fever dream, don't come @ me. This is a fanfiction of Dream SMP, not them irl. If any of the cc's find this offensive or ask me to take it down, I'll take to down. Until then, hope you guys enjoy my brainrot.

When the moon is high in the sky, when people finally scurried back to their homes and their hideouts, His Majesty George remains on his throne. After the Fall of L’Manburg, everything was in an odd state of peace. Somewhere outside the castle walls, the nation is slowly rebuilding itself from the smoldering crater it once was, to a livable place for all its countrymen. As King, George looks on and makes sure the peace is kept from dawn until dusk gives way to the stars in the sky, so he sits on the throne. 

The Knight at his side, however, somehow always finds his way kneeling before His Majesty. 

“You know, Dream,” George begins as he looks down on his Knight. “It always bothers me.”

“What bothers you, Your Majesty?” Dream says, still kneeling. 

George smiles a little at the title. “You could be on this throne instead of me, Dream. You know that.” George leans down to Dream. He takes Dream’s chin in his hand to tilt it up even further, looking at him dead in the eye.

“It always bothers me how somehow, I’m over here, and you’re over there,” George says softly. Dream opens his mouth to protest. This has been a recurring conversation between them before George was even crowned. They knew that if Dream wanted anything, he could get it. 

“But then I see you like this, and I remember,” George cuts Dream off before he could say anything. Dream swallows visibly. George lets go of Dream and leans back, his eyes still on his Knight.

“Take off your helmet, Dream,” George says in a deceptively soft tone that practically demands it. 

Dream obeys his King. He sets the helmet on the floor and looks back at George. Even in the dimness of the throne room, Dream can see the way George’s pupils dilate in satisfaction. It sends a visible shiver through Dream.

“Lean on me,” George says, patting his knee. Dream does so willingly, nuzzling the side of George’s thigh. Dream breathes in the scent of George, his eyes closed for a second, then looks back up at his King, awaiting his command. George’s hand cups Dream’s cheek, the thumb brushing his lips for a second. Dream immediately leans into the palm, placing a brief kiss at its heel before he feels the hand travel upward, the thumb trailing behind the rest of the fingers. It makes its way to his scalp, the fingers slowly tangling with his hair. George tugs on it softly, and Dream looks back up at him.

George is flushed with pleasure, his eyes dark and low hooded. He feels heady with power. 

“Only I get to see you like this, Dream. No one else,” George whispers. Dream licks his lips. He can see the way George follows his tongue.

“Only you, George. Only you,” Dream says breathily, fondly. 

George leans forward and kisses Dream. It was soft and clumsy at first, one would think they haven’t gone through this song and dance before. They part for a split second before they are diving back in again, mouths open, Dream’s tongue licking into George’s mouth. George whimpers as his tongue brushes against Dream’s, his stomach curling into knots, his fingers clinging harder into Dream’s hair. George lets out a languid moan as he feels his cock filling out in his trousers, brushing against the fabric. 

Then George feels it; Dream’s hands on his neck and cheek, and he’s suddenly pulling back. Dream whines at the loss but does not complain. George takes a moment to drink in the sight of Dream, his mussed-up hair, his kiss-swollen lips. _Only I can make him look like this_ , George thinks viciously.

“Stand up,” George orders. Dream stands on wobbly legs after kneeling for so long. George can see his chest plate rising and falling rapidly as he breathes. George stands. He marvels at their height difference briefly—Dream is still taller than him despite being a step down from the throne.

“Remove your cuisse, and take your place on my throne,” George orders. 

Dream leaps into action, removing the piece of armor from his thighs with practiced ease as George moves behind Dream, lowering himself onto a step from the throne. Dream lays the cuisse beside his helmet and turns towards George before he lowers himself until he’s sitting on George’s throne, the impressions of warmth still hugging the seat. His eyes slowly drink George in from head to toe, taking in every breath, every miniscule movement, the outline of his cock straining against his pants. Dream moans lowly as his hand involuntarily squeezes his own cock through his pants. 

“George,” Dream begins, his voice low, husky, and needy.

“Look at me,” George interrupts. “And do not touch yourself.” 

That draws out a whine, but Dream lifts his hand from between his legs and grips the armrests instead, his knuckles white. Satisfied, George goes up a step and slots himself between Dream’s legs. He leans down and kisses Dream, soft and chaste, and is stepping back before it goes any further.

George starts fiddling with the top button on his shirt. “Remember, look at me.”

George unbuttons his shirt at a languid pace, unhurried, his fingers trailing down his chest, Dream’s eyes following every movement. George slips the shirt of his shoulders and drops on the floor. He shivers, the cold air leaving goosebumps on his shoulders that he tries to chase away with his hand, his neck baring itself in the process. Dream lets out a broken moan as he sees George’s neck, wanting nothing more than to touch himself, to touch George.

“Shhh, darling. The show’s not over yet,” George says with a small smirk. His fingers skirt the waistband of his trousers, dipping in slightly. They make their way over to the button on his trousers, his head of his cock straining just beneath it. George pops the button open and slides the zipper down. Dream pants at the sign of George’s cock just barely visible beneath his underwear. George turns around, his pert ass facing Dream. He hooks his thumb beneath his waistband and slides his trousers and underwear off slowly, bending down as he goes. His delectable ass hangs out, and Dream catches a glance of George’s puckering hole, and it feels him with the need to touch, to _bite_. 

George stands upright, his cock heavy between his legs, and steps out of his trousers pooling on his feet. He turns back to Dream, taking in the sight of his broken, needy expression, his eyes hungry, as if His Highness’s body were a feast for him and him alone. George slots himself once more between Dream’s legs. Almost immediately, Dream’s hands are on sliding up his thighs, gripping and squeezing, making its way to his ass which he kneads, a wanton moan spilling from his lips. George gasps in surprise before it turns into a similar moan, nearly giving in to the heat of Dream’s touch. His hands go to Dream’s hair and he’s tugging hard. 

“Dream, stop. You cannot touch me or yourself, or I’ll put my clothes back on and I’ll leave you here with your dick untouched. That’s an order,” George hisses into Dream’s ear. Dream whines as his hands hesitantly withdraw themselves from George’s body, going back to their place on the armrests. George stamps down the need to chase the warmth of Dream’s hands and steps back. 

George falls to his knees, kneeling between Dream’s parted legs. His hands heavy on dreams thighs, squeezing them hard through Dream’s trousers. He can feel Dream tighten beneath his hands in anticipation as his hands slowly slide up to his clothed cock. George’s fingers lightly brush the hard outline, and Dream mewls. 

“George, please,” Dreams says wetly, unable to hide the whining tone. 

George pauses. “You will address me with my title.”

Dream swallows and his lips part briefly before he breathes out, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Very good,” George says, rewarding Dream with a squeeze. Dream audibly gasps, his hands twitching on the armrests.

George begins stroking Dream’s cock through his trousers, drawing out more sounds from Dream’s mouth. “Does that feel good, Dream? Do you like my hand on your cock?”

Dream moans, eyes closing, as he nods. Another squeeze. “Use your words, Dream.”

“Yes, Your Majesty. It feels so good, please,” Dream says, panting.

“Please what, Dream? Tell me what you want,” George says as he strokes Dream’s cock a little faster. Dream moans in response. “Don’t be shy, Dream. Come on, tell me.”

“You, Your Majesty. I want you. I want your mouth on me, please,” Dream begs, his eyes pleading.

“Very good, Dream,” George praises, gratified by the way Dream preens. George pops the button from Dream’s pants and takes his cock, unsheathing it from his underwear, and stroking it languidly. The head is flushed, George could almost see it throbbing. A pearl of precum beads at the head, and George couldn’t help but lean forward and lick it. Immediately his mouth fills with a mildly salty taste as he breathes in Dream’s musky scent. George continues to lap his tongue against the head, teasing the slit with the slightest scrape of his teeth.

Dream lets out a ragged groan and shifts, thrusting forward slightly. 

“Easy, Dream,” George murmurs against his cock looking up at him. He takes the head fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue gently around the head. Dream’s moan vibrates through him. George slowly moves one hand up and down Dream’s shaft, the other hand cupping his balls.

“Your Majesty, George!” Dream wails, his head leaning back against the throne, babbling a string of incoherent words. George continues sucking on the head before letting go with a slight pop, panting heavily against Dream’s cock. Dream shivers and lets out a whine from the loss. George lets go Dream’s balls in favor of stroking himself, his own cock weeping precum in its neglect.

“Your Majesty, my King. Oh fuck, please,” Dream begs, visibly fighting himself from shoving his dick into George’s heat once more. 

George, ever so benevolent a monarch, restarts his ministrations on Dream’s cock, his hand twisting as it slides up and down in a faster pace. He settles it at the base of Dream’s dick, before he’s takes Dream into his mouth again, going all the way down to the hilt. Dream releases a low guttural groan, a string of curses falling from his lips not long after. George chokes, and he pulls back, his eyes stinging with tears. But its not long before he goes down on Dream again, his head bobbing down on Dream, tongue against the skin of his shaft as he continues to stroke his own cock. George can only take in half of Dream’s cock at the pace he’s going, so he starts moving his hand that’s been holding Dream, twisting it in time with each swirl of his tongue. 

George looks up at Dream, only to release a moan around his cock when he sees Dream looking at him, his expression just desperate, skin flushed, mouth parted as each lick draws out a sound from kiss-swollen lips.

“Your Majesty, oh fuck. Please let, me—fuck,” Dream babbles and whimpers.

George feels the base of Dream’s dick tightening as the pleasure begins to build. George feels himself nearing the edge. He quickens the pace, Dream’s cock practically fucking into his mouth, eliciting sounds that go louder and louder with each movement. 

“Your Majesty, George,” Dream begins brokenly. “Please, I’m so close. Please let me— “

George’s stops sucking him, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips to Dream’s dick. He continues moving his hand, the pace almost punishing as he squeezes and twists. “It’s okay, Dream. On my lips, darling,” George breathes against Dream’s cock. He can feel himself tightening, his body tensing, his entire body pulsating.

In three more tugs, Dream spills himself across George’s mouth with low groan, muttering George’s name like a litany. George strokes himself to completion the moment he feels it, spilling himself on the smooth stone floor. He continues to stroke Dream until cum barely leaks from his head. He lets go of Dream and himself, panting. He looks up at Dream and preens in satisfaction when he sees that Dream had slumped against the throne, a sheen of sweat covering his neck and forehead, and eyes practically unseeing as he slowly came back to himself. George lifts a hand to his own mouth to wipe the cum off with a finger, then putting it in his mouth. He moans around his own fingers at the taste of Dream. It’s almost sweet.

George rises, his knees shaky. He takes a moment to steady himself, releasing deep breaths as he looks up at the roof of the castle. He looks back down at Dream, who’s looking at him like he hung the stars and the moon in the sky, fondly and full of emotions they haven’t talked about—the kind that would have allowed George to do more than blowjob in the middle of the night. George leans forward and kisses Dream, his tongue brushing softly against the other’s lips, drunk on the feeling of knowing how much power he held over this man. He kisses Dream again and again and again, until he lets go. 

Dream leans back against the throne, still a little out of breath. George find his clothes on the steps of the throne and puts them back on without hurry. 

When George finishes, the only evidence of debauchery on his person would be his cherry red lips. “I’ll see you in the morning, Dream. Don’t forget to clean up,” he says to Dream, smiling slightly, before he turns and makes his way to his own chambers.

He does not look back when he hears Dream say, “Yes, Your Majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cuisse - armor for the thighs.
> 
> Might add another chapter or fic of them actually going all the way, who knows. Leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed. ~~Please its 7 am I need the validation its my first time posting any kind of smut~~  
>  Say hi to me on twitter: [@cloud_diver](https://twitter.com/cloud_diver)


End file.
